Whilst Kharg Slept
by Robert 'Fox' Kitsune
Summary: When you fall asleep, the world dosn't stiop with you. A one shot of what Kharg missed that day


**Whilst Kharg slept**

Kharg lay down. He was on chargh island. He and Samson had just escorted Darc and Lillia back from the cave of truth.

_Why though?_

He shut his eyes, and something came back to him. He couldn't rememebr where he had heard it from, his mother maybe?

_Even when you sleep, the world keeps on going. It dosn't stop with you._

"Can't you sleep neither?"

Darc looked around to see the pirate approaching.

_Damn humans. Can't he tell? I want to be alone!_

"No" he replied sourly "I can't" and with that he turned back to the sea

He didn't take the hint. The human sat beside Darc and already Darc was considering how best to kill him. HE clearly didn't know that.

"Where do you know Lillia from, anyway?" he enquired

Darc was surprised

"Why? Is that all you came to ask me?"

"Pretty much"

"What was your name anyway?" Darc asked "You got a lot of guts to still be here"

"What? I'm Samson" he laughed "You think you scare me Darc?"

Darc didn't reply. He stared out at the ocean, and thought of Bebedora. She would be handy to have around about now. Darc wanted to know what Samson was really thinking.

"I met her in Asheeda forest on Aldrow" he added "She saved my life"

Samson must have heard the disgust in his voice, but showed no visible sign of it.

"Saved your life?" he paused "How? why?"

"I was betrayed" he laughed dryly "But hey, Delma-"

He stopped talking. He was a Deimos. Deimos didn't have friends. he didn't want friends, but he was starting to consider Delma a friend. He hated to admit it. It was even worse she could probably be MORE than a friend.

_I am a Deimos. I don't need such relationships, or emotions. Pathetic human nonsence_

"Delma what?" Samson asked

"Shes an orcon. She was on my side before Lillia and I came here" he looked at Samson "I don't know where she is now"

"Who else did you travel with?" he wondered aloud

"Why do you care human?"

"I don't care. Just curious"

Darc had to wonder at Samsons courage. Here he was questioning a Deimos. he was lucky to be alive. Though part of Darc was considering asking for Samsons help. Asking for him to join him.

_What am I thinking? He's a human._

Pretty good in a fight though, Darc had to admit.

"Who's Kharg travelling with?" he cackeled "an eye for an eye"

"Fair enough" he paused "You've already gone so my turn huh? This hottie Paulette. They've been friends since they were children. She likes him but Kharg dosen't seem to realise" he added "He must be blind, shes so bloody obvious"

"I don't give a crap about feelings or relationships. All I, nay, the Deimos, care about is power. Thats all that matters. I'm also with a pianta sage. Name of Camellia, the amount of times I've wanted to kill that good-for-nothing crone..."

"Tatjana. You might know her" Samson continued "She was a general in the Dilzweld army"

Darc laughed "I think I may have had he pleasure of meeting her" he mused "Would've killed her, but she used some weird magic called science and buggered off. Volk chased her, but she got away" he added "She was invisible. Volks a Lupine, so he went by his sense of smell"

"A Lupine? Theres this ex-mercenery following Kharg, name of Ganz. He could take on a Lupine I think. He's a real powerhouse"

"Not with Bebedora on our side"

"Bebedora?" he was confused

"She looks like a human girl, a child. But she posseses very powerful magic. She can even control peoples minds"

"He has a kid following him too. Maru. He's a very good archer"

_An archer, a powerhouse, Khargs best friend, and a Dilzweld general..._

"You can go now" he told Samson "You have served your purpose"

"What?" he sat up

"You've told me about Khargs friends. What you said may not seem important, but you've just given me a huge advantage" he added "Samson. Fight for me"

Now he was confused

"I will unite the Deimos. I will be king of the Deimos, and when I do, we will crush the human race" he laughed maniacly "Join me Samson"

"To destroy my own kind?" he began to walk away "Screw you Darc. I thought you were alright"

"Samson!" he barked

Samson stopped dead in his tracks

"Even when you sleep the world keeps on going. You better watch out" he laughed "If you're not on my side, then you'll die with the rest of them. I hope you sleep with those guns beside you, because you'll need them when I come for you"

Samson kept on walking. Darc just laughed.

_I'll show you, brother. The Deimos reign supreme. I'll have Bebedora take control of the "powerhouse", and I'll take the girl hostage. Nothing wrong with fighting dirty. Just you wait Kharg._

He thought he could hear music. It sounded like the instrument Lillia was playing in the dungeon back in Orcoth.

_Just you wait..._


End file.
